Purrs and Cuddles
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Blake hides from Zwei in Ruby's bed. Guess they have to share. FWP. Fluff without Plot. Just fluffiness. Can be interpreted as friendly or romantic so tagged as both. One shot
_**Heyo, It's me again. Obviously. Here with something a bit different this time. Okay VERY different. This account was becoming all smut, so I decided I needed a bit of something else. So for that, I give you the fluffiest fluff I could find. Thanks to all the readers of this and my other stories (I know "Mine" is getting lots. Over 15000 views now, not as many reviews though not-so-subtle-hint). Got some more coming, monochrome by request, but for now, have some ladybug fluffy cuddles.**_

* * *

Ruby stretched her arms as the team walked back to their dorm, returning from a simple but still tiring mission. Clearing out a small contingent of Grimm was fairly simple work for the four of them, but it could still wear them out. "Uggghhaaa!" She groaned, "I'm gonna sleep till like, noon."

Weiss rolled her eyes at this. "Please, you'll be up before the rest of us, wanting to go out and find more." She said.

"Nah." Ruby brushed her off, "I mean I like fighting, but that's our third mission in three weeks, not counting training sessions. I need a break."

"We have been working hard lately." Blake agreed, "A day off could do us some good."

"Sounds like a plan." Yang said, "Still might hit the gym anyway. Just a bit of light stuff though." She threw a few punches at the air, "Mostly for fun."

"Well if we're really going to take tomorrow off, I'm going to come up with a good schedule for the next few weeks." Weiss put in.

"Weiss, that's not taking a break, that's doing extra work." Yang pointed out.

"So is going to the gym." She countered, "It relaxes me so it counts."

Ruby interrupted just as Yang was about to comment back. "Uh, guys, we're here." She said, opening the dorm room door. She led the way in, where they went about grabbing clothes to get changed into their sleepwear. Just as they were about to change though, a scratching sound was heard. "OH, I forgot about Zwei!" Ruby said, opening the bathroom door to let the dog out.

The small dog came bounding out of the bathroom, glad to be free of the confines. He ran and jumped at Weiss, who caught him. "Aww, who's a good puppy?" She asked in the uniquely un-Weiss baby talk she reserved for the dog. "You're a good puppy, that's who! Yes you are. Did you miss me? I missed you." She cooed at the dog, a smile on her face.

The dog barked once, licking the heiress cheek. Then it rolled in her arms, dropping to the floor, and ran towards Yang and Blake's bunks, jumping higher than should be possible to land on the top bunk where Yang was resting. "Hey boy, bet it sucked in there." She said, scratching the dog's ears. "But we're here now, so you don't have to go back in there for a while." He gave a happy bark at that and jumped down.

Blake, seeing the dog was headed for her, bolted into the bathroom with the aid of her semblance, closing the door behind her. She could hear the others chuckling, but she didn't care. She'd learned to live near the dog, but that didn't mean she liked it or wanted it near her. Her and dogs just did not mix.

After a bit, everyone was changed and Blake came out of the bathroom. She was about to rest on her bed and read when she saw the catastrophe that had been allowed to occur in her absence. Zwei was on her bed. She glared at the dog and he simply rolled over on his back, wiggling on her bed. She grimaced at him getting his hair and scent on her sheets.

Ruby was sitting on Yang's bed with her sister, talking about something, while Weiss relaxed on her own, winding down for the night. All of them managed a small smile at the standoff between the two. The tension was broken though, when Zwei suddenly flipped up onto his feet and bolted right at Blake. In surprise the faunus jumped back and up, landing easily on Ruby's bed.

She watched Zwei for a moment as the pup took a couple steps back. Then he jumped up after her. Grabbing the curtain that hung around the bed, Blake pulled it closed quickly. Unable to get through or find purchase on the fabric, Zwei slid off and landed on the floor. Blake went to peek out and he barked once, causing her to flinch back behind the curtain, but then risk it again.

She saw the dog sitting there, staring up at the now closed off bed. Again he took a couple steps back, and jumped, only to run into the fabric and fall back to the floor. She was surprised that had actually worked. She'd seen the dog take on grimm after all. Apparently he was still just a dog though.

"Alright, I'm hitting the hay." Yang said, "Sorry Rubes, kicking you out."

"Aww." Ruby whined humorously, with a smile. She jumped down and petted Zwei while waiting for Blake to vacate her bed, but nothing happened. After a bit the whole team noticed.

"Uh, Blake? You gonna get out of my sister's bed?" She asked, a bit of a joke in her tone.

"No." Blake said firmly, surprising the rest. She peaked out again, looking down at Zwei, or more accurately, glaring. "I'm staying up here, where it's safe." She stated. She was sure Ruby wouldn't mind switching beds. The younger girl didn't have a problem with the dog after all, and seemed to be able to sleep anywhere.

"I can hear you laughing." She said, her team's amusement at her situation wasn't even hidden.

"We know." Yang said, "It's just funny. I mean, I know faunus don't have any animal stuff other than like, one thing, but I mean, you're a cat, and you're scared of dogs."

"Cynophobia is perfectly common." Blake countered, "Even among humans. It has nothing to do with any feline traits I have."

"I find it amusing that someone so calm, passive, and generally unperturbed is bothered by something so small and adorable and precious." She said, her voice slipping into her baby talk at the end.

"Technically, we could say the same about you and Ruby." Yang said.

"Aww, thanks Yang. I think." Ruby said.

Weiss harrumphed at that, but let it slide. "Anyway, I happen to agree with Yang, I'd like to turn in. Also I can't believe I just said I agree with Yang."

"Alright then, I'll get the lights." Ruby said, hitting the light switch to send the room into darkness.

Blake was fluffing up the pillows to her liking when something she didn't expect happened. The curtain opened, and Ruby climbed into the bed, closing it behind her. "Uh, Ruby?"

"Don't worry, I'm not kicking you out, I don't mind sharing." Ruby said, then added with a chuckle, "I'll protect you from big bad Zwei." A bark was heard from below.

"Um, okay." Blake agreed, surprised. She'd assumed Ruby would just switch beds with her, but apparently the girl was adamant about sleeping in her own. She watched, in a mild state of shock, as Ruby simply crawled under the covers with her, got comfortable, and lay down. Blake then followed her lead, somewhat slower as to keep from disturbing her.

It wasn't long later that it happened. Blake was almost asleep herself, facing the wall with her back to Ruby's. The smaller girl rolled over, wrapping her arms around the faunus and nuzzling into her. "Ruby?" Blake asked quietly, but got no response. Risking it, she rolled over herself, finding Ruby asleep. She smiled softly to herself, she should have expected Ruby to be a cuddler. Seeing no harm in it, she returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around the girl. Ruby wiggled a bit in her sleep, adjusting to the new position, burying her face in Blake's neck and holding tight as Blake soon joined her in sleep.

Weiss was awoken gently, which was rare in and of itself. Ruby usually awoke her with chaos and noise. Instead she was gently shaken, nudged into consciousness, and not by the small leader. Opening her eyes, and blinking to adjust, she found Yang looking at her, smiling. She went to ask what was going on, but Yang held a finger to her own lips, a sign for quiet.

Weiss paused, and realized she could hear something. Tilting her head she tried to identify what it was. Some sort of low, almost rhythmic, rumbling. She turned back to Yang, who stepped back and waved for her to get out of bed. Throwing off the covers she stood up. Yang once again held up a sign for silence, as she peeled back the curtain on Ruby's bed.

That was when she saw what was so interesting. Her jaw almost hit the floor, but she held it shut tight to keep from laughing. Blake and Ruby were cuddling, both still asleep. She had to admit it was an adorable site, especially since Blake had taken to removing her bow to sleep, and the faunus' feline ears occasionally twitched and moved in her sleep.

Then she realized what the sound was, and her jaw really did drop, her eyes going wide. She looked at Yang and pointed at Blake, mouthing her next words rather than speaking them. "She's purring." The blonde nodded with a massive grin on her face and both had to suppress laughter.

Yang then found her scroll, holding it up and taking a few pictures of them sleeping. Then set it to record, and scanned over them, before moving in for a better sound of Blake's purrs. After she thought she'd got a good set, and sent some of them to Weiss, she put her scroll away. "You think we should wake them?" She asked.

"Probably, it's getting late. I'm loathe to do so though." Weiss said.

"Aww, Ice Queen does have a heart." Yang teased.

Weiss smiled a bit, "Of course I do you dolt. Besides, she's purring, Yang, purring. I didn't even know she could do that."

"Me either. God that is adorable. Did you see her ears twitch? Of course I can't leave Sis out, she's pretty cute herself."

"Well, all good things must come to an end." Weiss said, "Do you want to or should I?"

"I'll do it." Yang said simply. She reached out, putting a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Hey there kitty cat, that's my sister you're clinging to." She said.

As she woke up suddenly, Blake lifted her head from where it had been pressed against Ruby's, her ears twitching and her purr rising in tone a bit as it ended. She blinked and looked around as the other two tried to keep from giggling. "Morning, kitten." Yang said. Apparently Blake could go from purring asleep to glaring in a few seconds. The faunus then looked down at Ruby, still asleep and holding onto each other.

"Yeah, I probably should have warned you about that. She's a cuddler. Big time." Yang said.

"Apparently." Blake said. Reaching up she scratched her head, one ear laying to the side as she did.

"And it seems you are too, if the purring was any indication." Weiss said with a smile.

Blake blushed immediately. "I was… purring?" she asked.

"Like a comfy little kitten." Yang confirmed.

By now the noise woke up Ruby, who groaned and covered her eyes with one hand. "Ugghhh, too much noise." She said, slurring her words slightly.

"It's almost eleven, Ruby." Weiss said, "You should be up."

Ruby blinked a few times and then just said, "No."

"What?" Weiss asked.

"I said noon." She said, "More sleep. Go away." She added, laying down and cuddling into Blake again. All three members looked at her, the young leader already asleep again.

"Orders are orders." Blake said, laying down completely and holding onto Ruby. Then she reached up, pulled the curtain closed, and went back to sleep, purring again.

* * *

 _ **So there you have it, my first try at fluff. Had this idea and decided to make it to balance out all the sin. There will be more sin though, don't worry there. Ladybug is like, one of the fluffiest ships to me, so ofc I'd go with them. Plus I just like it. Reviews are super motivational, so please leave some (especially if you read more than once, not that I think anyone will). Anyway, hope you liked the cuddles. If you're not a smut fan, I do take requests of all ratings, and even platonic ones. Have a nice and happy day!**_


End file.
